


Beacon Books - Bookstore

by graces101



Series: Stiles' Jobs [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bookstore Owner Stiles Stilinski, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, No Angst, Sort Of, Stiles breaks down Derek's walls wall, Stiles has good taste in books, part of Stiles' Jobs, with his awesomeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graces101/pseuds/graces101
Summary: “No no no no no no just no no no no no”“Really? 11 no’s”Stiles blushed “You don’t want that book, it’s not as horrible as the last one but its up there”Hale crossed his arms across his chest “Well what would you recommend?”ORStiles owns a bookstore, Derek get's a bad recommendation and the two men bond over books.





	Beacon Books - Bookstore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I've had this fic written for ages but haven't had the time to edit, until now.
> 
> Part of Stiles' jobs series
> 
> Enjoy!

Okay…

 

Online orders ✓

Online Collect orders ready ✓

Previous Orders shelved ✓

Finance stuff (Plead with Danny to do it because he’s a god and loves you)

Well ,Stiles has finished everything on his list for today, apart from cashing out, but that can’t be done until closing.

 

He sighed

 

It was times like this when Stiles both loved and hated owning a bookstore. He loved that he could read all he wanted and only paused to checkout the odd customer but the administrative side was soooo boring, that’s why he partnered up with Lydia to buy the store. Stiles handled the physical stuff like ordering the stock, keeping the shelves stocked, checking out the customers etc. and Lydia can put her double major degree in business and finance to work and handle the paperwork.

Thus created ‘Beacon Books’

Well, that was until she went on a month long honeymoon with Jordan, her husband and left Stiles to handle everything.

Stiles groaned, he feared what he would have to do to have Danny help him out but it’ll be worth it.

 

Maybe

 

The chime of the bell snapped Stiles out of his thoughts and directed his eyes towards the door.

A man with jet black hair, styled to perfection entered the store hesitantly, with a scowl on his 5 o’clock shadow. He walked past Stiles at the desk, looking around, trying to locate what he wanted. Stiles was just about to ask if he could help when he was rendered speechless by the man bending down to reach a book on the lower shelf.

He quickly read the back and placed the book back where it belonged but Stiles wasn’t looking at what he was doing, too busy mesmerised by the way his jeans stretched over the guys ass.

Stiles tries to snap himself out of it, he wouldn’t be one of those people who looked at someone and made them feel like a piece of meat, he wasn’t that person.

However, nothing could have distracted him from seeing the guys sculpted abs as he reached for a book on the higher shelf.

_Stop it Stiles, you are not this person!_

Stiles tried to focus on his book, reading and rereading the same sentence until he could focus.

The sound of a book being placed (thrown) on the desk made Stiles direct his eyes from his book to see the man, still with the same scowl, ready to check out.

Stiles cleared his throat “Is this everything you needed?” Damn his stupid nerves.

The man nodded

Stiles all but forgets his nerves, as soon as he sees what book was being checked out. Stiles snatches the book from the desk

“Oh no, you don’t want this one, its terrible”

The man raised his eyebrows and as if by magic, Stiles remembered why he was so nervous

“I ..I mean um.. I’ve read it and honestly it isn’t a good read, I uh wouldn’t want you to subject yourself to the torture” Stiles gives an unsure smile

“My sister has read it too, she likes it,” he answered in a voice that Stiles only hears in wet dreams. It gives Stiles a shiver up his spine “Why would I take your opinion over hers” He growls, like actually growls _, who does that and why is it so hot?_

Stiles shrugs “Whatever dude, your time to waste on that drivel”

He scowls deeper, if that’s even possible and hands over his card.

Stiles couldn’t resist taking a peak at the name before handing it back. ‘D.Hale’

 

And then he was gone.

* * *

Stiles had almost forgotten about scowly guy (apart from when he jerked off after work) until he entered the store a few days later.

Only this time he’s not wearing his leather jacket and Stiles can see the outline of his muscles through the tightly fitted, Grey Henley.

It made Stiles want to drool

He made his way straight over to the desk and stood there and glared at Stiles for a full minute before braking the silence “You were right”

Stiles allows himself a moment to feel extremely smug “I told you It was terrible”

“It wasn’t terrible, it was appalling, the writing, the characters, the storyline was dreadful” he growled “It made me want to throw it at my sister for even suggesting it”

“You didn’t, did you?”

He raised his eyebrows “No, I threw it at a wall and then threw it in the bin before texting her”

Stiles grinned “Good, the bin is where that book belongs”

“If you hate it so much then why do you sell it?”

Stiles groans “Despite how terrible it is, it’s really popular. My business partner said we would be fools not to sell it because it brings in money blah blah blah”

Hale nodded in understanding and walked to look at more of the shelves. Stiles didn’t watch him, but he did keep an eye on him.

5 minutes later Hale came back with another book and got his wallet out.

“No no no no no no just no no no no no”

“Really? 11 no’s”

Stiles blushed “You don’t want that book, it’s not as horrible as the last one but its up there”

Hale crossed his arms across his chest “Well what would you recommend?”

Stiles takes that challenge and starts digging for the book he had in mind, it wasn’t popular so only 2 copies of the book are shelved at a time but damn if it isn’t awesome.

Stiles gave Hale the book to inspect. He waited in anticipation.

A while later Hale reached for his wallet “I’ll take it”

Stiles let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and checked the book out.

 

And then he was gone

* * *

Stiles is on edge

It’s been a week since he saw Hale and had hopes that he would come back.

‘You’re pining bro’ ‘No I’m not Scott, I just want to know what he thought of the book’ Scott snorted ‘Sure’

He was not pining, he wasn’t. Just because he thinks about Hale all the time, desperately wants to see him and maybe lick his abs and talk about his day, doesn’t mean he’s pining!

_Does it?_

That afternoon, his prayers were answered as Hale entered the store.

He made his way over to the desk but it was Stiles who spoke first this time

“So?”

Hale’s usually scowl turned into a little smile without tarnishing his bad boy appearance “It was amazing”

Stiles punched his fist into the air in celebration

“What did you think about James’ confession about the past? dude I cried like a baby” he asked excitingly

“Don’t call me dude, it’s Derek and while I didn’t cry, I appreciated how emotional it was”

Derek. It even sounds sexy

“Well what about the part where the mother went………..”

* * *

“No no no, he deserved all that came to him after what he did, how could you say you felt sorry for Ryan!”

“I didn’t say I felt sorry for him but the way he talked and acted around Charlie proved he’s not just an asshole”

“Ugh, you’re just saying that ……Oh”

“What?”

“Um its like 3 hours past closing time” Stiles laughed nervously “We’ve been talking for 5 hours”

“Oh” A flash of disappointment appeared on Derek’s face “Well before I go, do you have any more recommendations?” He no longer had a glare on his face but Stiles thinks the scowl is just part of his resting face (Good sign, means he doesn’t hate Stiles).

Stiles smirked before grabbing a fresh copy of the book he just finished

“Okay, this one isn’t a tear jerker but I relate to the character Jacob so much!”

Derek reached for his wallet and paid for the book

“Goodnight Derek”

“Goodnight Stiles”

* * *

Stiles doesn’t even have to time to spare a thought about Derek a few days later. It was release day for J.R Williams’ new book, The Hunted, and Stiles was completely rushed off his feet. The book store isn’t a chain business but Lydia has some serious connections that she won’t let Stiles in on and manage to get an order of the book for the release day.

Stiles thought Lydia was crazy for ordering so many copies for release, its a popular book of course but he figured most people would have pre-ordered on Amazon or something but no because apparently everyone in Beacon Hills heard about It being available at the store. Stiles is so sure he’s seen everyone who lives in Beacon hills in his store today…… _everyone._

 

“Next please” Stiles said tiredly

“Hey”

Stiles head snapped up at the sound of a very familiar voice and smiled

“Hi, here to buy The Hunted?”

Derek was wearing his usual scowl but somehow it seemed softer and the two of his ears turned red. Was this Derek blushing? How adorable!

Stiles pulled a copy of the book from under his desk, which he specifically put there, in case they ran out before Derek could get it.

“Here, on the house”

Derek gave Stiles a soft smile “Was this copy put aside for me?” now it was Stiles’ turn to blush.

“Yeah?”

Derek let out a small laugh and raised his eyebrows at him “How did you know I would want one? Not everyone likes J.R Williams”

“I knew you had good taste” he announced

 

***Cough Cough***

 

“Would you mind flirting later, there are people waiting you know?!” An angry customer shouted from the middle of the queue that formed.

“I should go”

Derek turned towards the door and Stiles went to serve the next customer. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed that Derek had to go but he’s got to focus on work now.

Derek only got halfway to the door before he stopped and hesitantly made his way back over to Stiles, all but pushed the customer Stiles was serving to the side and asked “Maybe we could talk about the book over dinner sometime?”

Stiles grinned “I’d like that”

“A date?”

Stiles smiled bigger “I’d _really_ like that”

“Tomorrow, at 6, will meet you here?”

Stiles nodded and Derek headed to the door, this time with a satisfied smirk on his face.

 

“Finally! I’ve been waiting for 20 minutes, the cheek of people these days!”

Stiles couldn’t bring himself to care about angry customers, nothing could wipe the love drunk smile off his face, not the woman, the 15 people complaining about the queue or the fact that he still had 2 hours until closing.

Nothing, because he’s feeling on top of the world, he’s got a date with Derek tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked it feel free to leave Kudos or a comment
> 
> Next up: Paramedic


End file.
